


From the Sea

by DarklingDarling



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Good Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Interspecies Sex, Little Mermaid Elements, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, POV Steve Rogers, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Top Steve Rogers, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingDarling/pseuds/DarklingDarling
Summary: Up until now, Steve Rogers has had a quiet life alone in his little shack by the sea, but things are about to change...While on one of his rare trips to the village markets, Steve's eyes lock on a mysterious beauty... and trouble ensues.***Steve’s voice was trapped in his throat as he saw the people around the creature start to move again, someone tightening a rope around the beauty’s neck, someone else binding his arms tight enough to make him scream.Steve’s heart was in his throat, his eyes catching the two large guards making their way through the crowd and towards the shrieking creature.He had to make a decision, and he had to make it now.“I’ll take him.”
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 26
Kudos: 55





	From the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricarda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricarda/gifts).



> Hello, hello!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy <3 
> 
> This story was inspired by the lovely Ricarda, thank you for all your wonderful ideas, darling. I hope you like your gift xXx

Steve slowly moved his way through the bustling market, grimacing every time some odorous fisherman shoved their way past him. He sighed, his eyes scanning the crowd for the stall he was looking for. 

Every Sunday a little old woman would come to the market place to sell the fruits from her fruit-trees, and Steve needed to buy some apples for his pie. 

He hated crowds, hated people, hated any place with noise, but it needed to be done. He spent most of his time alone in his little shack by the sea and baking pies was the only solace he had. 

When he spotted the old lady, he immediately changed direction, pushing his way past people as he got to the stall. When the woman saw him, her face lit up, her eyes crinkling in a wide smile as she looked up to his hulking frame.

“Oh, it’s you, dear! What would you like today? I’ve picked some lovely sweet oranges from my garden, very fresh.”

She said, grabbing a big bright orange in her hand before reaching it out to hold it up to Steve.

“Smell it, dear, this batch has such a lovely scent.”

Steve grinned, leaning down to the old woman’s shaky hand, his nose picking up the scent of the sweet fruit. She was right, it was lovely.

“I’m here for apples today, but I’ll have to take home a couple of these, too.”

Steve grinned with a wink, making the lady chuckle softly before reaching up to his bent down form and pinching his cheek.

“Such a handsome young man! You are baking another pie, hm?”

She asked, her hands already moving to collect an armful of apples, Steve dropping his basket on the table so that she could pop them in there.

“Yes, an apple pie today. I used your tip for the last pie and brushed butter across the top of the pastry- it came out really nice. Thank you.”

Steve said, smiling again when a rosy blush came to her wrinkled cheeks. She dropped in a few oranges then before pushing the filled basket into Steve’s outreached hands.

“Such a nice young man, hm? Just three silvers today, son, the oranges are a gift.”

She said, patting his hand gently before smiling up at him. Steve shook his head with a smirk, squeezing her hand back gently before rifling through his pocket and pulling out the coins. He handed her the three she had asked for, and when she turned her back to put them in her money-tin, he tucked two more under her pile of oranges.

They said their goodbyes and Steve made his way through the market, eager to escape the hoard of people and head back to his quiet home… until he heard a scream.

“Thief!”

Called the cry, heads turning quickly as more voices cried out. Steve was pushed roughly as people came running, scowling when one man almost knocked his basket of fruit out of his hand. When Steve finally looked up, his looming form allowing him to look over the crowd… he froze, his eyes set straight on one of the most beautiful beings he had ever seen in his life.

It took a moment for his mind to start moving, but when he could finally think again he saw the beauty being grabbed by several hands, the young man’s frightened eyes frantically searching the faces around him, like he was looking for someone to help.

Steve stepped forward, as if in a trance, his eyes locked of the deep sea-green of the creature ahead of him. Before he even knew what was happening, he was in front of the mess, people yelling and cursing, hands grabbing at the frightened man’s body.

Steve flinched when the beauty let out a loud hiss, the glint of fangs showing under his plush lips as he struggled in the hold.

“He was trying to steal my sweets! The bastard was sneaking my pastries.”

An older man growled, the hands that were holding the creature only tightening viciously at his words.

“Thief!”

Someone else called, others chiming in as more hands shoved at the young man. He was struggling hard now, scared tears running down his pale cheeks as he continued to hiss at the crowd. The cries only got louder until one more voice called something into the open, suddenly hushing all the other voices around them.

“G-Gills! He’s got gills!”

A younger woman stuttered, frantic fingers quickly wrapping around his neck as others ripped open his shirt, exposing his pale body to the eyes around him and revealing two delicate lines of pink gills on each side of his slender throat.

“Mermaid!”

Several voices cried, more hands swarming around the crying creature, ripping at his clothes, scratching at his skin. The fear in his eyes ripped open something deep and foreign inside of Steve. He had to do something… he just had to.

“Stop!”

His deep voice boomed, the sound of it stretching across the busy market, leaving all eyes on him.

“I h-have money. I’ll pay. I’ll pay for what he took.”

The eyes watching him seemed to take in his words, scowls and murmurs rumbling through the crowd.

“And what of this creature of the sea? You will take him, too?”

One woman called out, more murmurs chiming in, creating a strange hum through the market.

“I-ah, what?”

Steve sputtered, his head reeling at the words, his brain trying to keep up the state of his heart.

“Creatures of the sea are not welcome here, if you don’t take him, he will be disposed of.”

The same woman replied, her eyes boring into Steve’s, as if she was trying to send him a message. Steve’s voice was trapped in his throat as he saw the people around the creature start to move again, someone tightening a rope around the beauty’s neck, someone else binding his arms tight enough to make him scream. Steve’s heart was in his throat, his eyes catching the two large guards making their way through the crowd and towards the shrieking creature. He had to make a decision, and he had to make it now. “I’ll take him.” 

***

Steve dropped the basket of fruit on the warm sand, puffing from the exertion of the walk. He had the creature on his shoulders, where he had carried him the whole walk from the markets, to his little home on the beach.

The mermaid had been oddly quiet the whole trip, not once making a sound or moving an inch. Steve sighed, walking closer to the cool waters lapping across the sand before he finally pulled the pretty creature off his shoulders and onto the sand.

He was still tied up, his eyes red and puffy, a mess of tears and drool from where the gag was pulled tight around his lips. Steve quickly got to work, cutting off the bindings and the gag before hastily stepping back.

“Go on, off you go, you’re free.”

Steve said, swallowing quickly at the look of the dishevelled beauty at his feet, his clothes still torn and shredded from the mob, leaving his lithe body on display. 

Steve waited, expecting the creature to jump up and dive into the ocean… and yet, he just kept staring at Steve, those emerald orbs focused solely on him.

“Don’t be scared, I have set you free now, so you can-“

The rest of Steve’s words were swallowed though when in the blink of an eye, the mermaid had sprung himself forward, and propelled right onto Steve. 

Steve’s breath was knocked out of him when they both landed back hard on the sand, but his body was already ready for the impending fight, his hands clenching into tight fists so that he could defend himself from-

“W-What?”

Steve chocked, his fists still clenched at his side when the creature moved on top of him, only to lean down and start licking his face, the mermaid's hot tongue lapping across his cheeks and lips.

“What is- ah, I, what are you doing?”

Steve asked, flabbergasted, his body still taut in the effort to prepare himself for an attack that had never come. 

Two green eyes stared down at him, capturing his soul in that very look before the creature’s lips twisted into a wide smile.

“Master has saved Loki.”

The mermaid whispered softly, before his head moved down to Steve’s neck, his tongue lapping a heated line down his throat. Steve groaned, the sound slipping from his lips before he could even stop it. He felt his dick twitch, sucking in a breath of air when the creature shimmied further down his body, innocently grazing Steve’s cock on the way.

“Thank you, master.”

The creature sighed happily, his arms suddenly curling around Steve’s waist as he pressed his cheek to Steve’s belly. The mermaid inhaling slowly, closing his eyes as he clung to him, nestling his head atop his stomach.

Steve was frozen on the spot, his mind reeling as he tried to figure out what the fuck was going on. His eyes widened when he felt the creature’s chest vibrate against his own… a strange purr erupting from his throat.

“Why are you making that sound?”

Steve asked uneasily, flinching when the mermaid raised his head, a sweet smile curling his lips before he rested back on Steve’s chest, large eyes still watching him.

“Because master has made Loki happy.”

He purred, his arms tightening around Steve’s waist. It took Steve a moment longer before he finally kicked himself out of his stupor, sitting up slowly as his arms cautiously grasped the creature.

“Enough of this, you have to go now.”

Steve said sternly, trying to push the authority in his voice. His face dropped though when he watched the pretty thing’s lips start to tremble, Loki’s eyes starting to water as he looked up to Steve like a lost puppy dog.

“Master does not like Loki?”

The creature asked softly, tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he sniffled quietly.

“Oh… oh, n-no, that’s not it, I don’t- agh…”

Steve trailed off awkwardly, swallowing the lump in his throat as he looked down at the miserable creature. A long silence formed between them before Steve finally spoke again.

“Your name is Loki? That’s a pretty name.”

He whispered, one hand reaching out to wipe away a stray tear. Loki nodded shyly, a small blush travelling up his throat and colouring his cheeks. Steve’s cock twitched.

“Master likes Loki?”

The creature asked, his voice cracking under another sniffle. Steve groaned, closing his eyes quickly as he tried to assess the situation. What the hell was he even supposed to say to that?

“Yeah, sure, I like you.”

Steve replied, almost kicking himself at the words. Loki let out an excited yip then, once more nuzzling into Steve’s chest with a satisfied sigh. Steve grimaced, trying to manoeuvrer them around a little so the creature didn’t feel his hardening length.

“But… Loki, don’t you want to go home? Hm? Back to your family.”

Steve waited with bated breath for the creature to get upset again but he only smiled, his fingers moving slowly to run up Steve’s chest.

“Loki has no family. Master is Loki’s family now.”

Steve’s mouth dropped, his eyes locking onto the beauty as he continued to purr contently in his arms.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! There will be one or two chapters after this before the story is finished. Stay tuned for smut ;)
> 
> Feel free to comment, I reply to them all x


End file.
